Surviving Degrassi
by Lola-Diana
Summary: Degrassi merges with Dalton High School the top fine arts school in Canada due to a fire it had five months prior. Follow four main original characters as they go through the motions of a true Degrassi student. [OC/Drew/Clare Dallas/OC Zig/OC Zoe/OC]


**_AN: This is my first Story Ever and I'm just 13 so I'm not the best out there but I hope you give me a chance to grow and I also would love if you could review, plus check out my profile for updates on characters outfits, character pictures, hairstyles, settings (houses,restaurants etc.) and stuff like that_**

**_Review,_**

**_Diana_**

* * *

**_(Summary)_**

Degrassi merges with Dalton High School the top fine arts school in Canada due to a fire it had five months prior. Follow four main original characters as they go through the motions of a true Degrassi student. [Drew/OC/Claire Dallas/OC Zig/OC Zoe/OC]

**_(Original Characters)_**

**Name: **Alyson-Wonderland **_(AN: That's her first name) _**Jacobs

**Grade/Age: **Senior 17

**Hair: **long red

**Eye: **green

**Skin: **pale but kind of tan

**Personality: **she is an all around good girl who gets things done and specializes in all styles of dance, and vocals. She is the Dalton High student body president, a straight A student.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Name: **Robyn Matthews

**Grade/Age: **Senior 17

**Hair: **long brown

**Eye: **pale grey

**Skin: **light brown

**Personality: **she is a sarcastic tomboy with an amazing voice and a borderline unhealthy addiction to candy and all things sweet. She is the Dalton High vice president, best friends with Alyson and Ruby's older stepsister. Robyn has a boyfriend they have been together since the 8th grade but he moved to New York at the beginning of Senior Year but they stay in touch and call whenever they can.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Name: **Ruby Anders

**Grade/Age: **Sophomore 15

**Hair: **long blonde

**Eye: **blue

**Skin: **pale with freckles and a slight tan

**Personality: **she's the typical girl next door with a dare devil streak who loves all things music playing nearly every instrument you can think of. Ruby's been in gymnastics since she was one so her skills play into her stunts and antics. She's had a bad track record with guys and has sworn off all and everything male but her best friend Daniel is trying to get her back in the game.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Name: **Daniel (Dan) McKnight

**Grade/Age: **Sophomore 16

**Hair: **shaggy brown

**Eye: **blue

**Skin: **tan

**Personality: **A piano prodigy slash dancer with a nice personality but a weakness for girls.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**_(Chapter one)_**

_{Alyson-Wonderland Jacob's point of view}_

Principal Simpson and our Principal had requested that Robyn and I show up to Degrassi before school started so we could meet up with their President and Vice President. So here we were driving down to the new, old, high school. I tried to focus on the mirrors as I eased into a parking space right in front of the school but Rob's chewing was starting to piss me off.

I turned to my child hood best friend looking down at her chew on the mile long strand of licorice as if it were her job. "Could you stop?" I hissed as I turned off the engine to my jeep.

She looked up at me; she was on 5 foot four while I was 5'7 "What climbed up your ass and died?" she demanded in her 'you better watch yourself' tone.

I sighed softly putting my head on the steering wheel "Forget it." But before I could mumble a quick 'sorry' I felt her hand on my back.

"Your mom's gonna be fine Aly-Cat." I tried to believe her, I tried to let her words of assurance soak and ya know assure me that my mom would be fine. That she would wake up from her coma and be completely normal.

But unlike Robyn, I was a horrible liar.

I sighed brushing away a few stray tears and flicked some fallen strands of red hair out of my face "Let's just get this over with." I sighed with faux enthusiasm.

Rob just shook her head with a soft knowing smile before giving me one of her 'Robyn' hugs that always left you feeling bare, and stripped but filled with love warmth and safety.

Even though she would never admit, and always tries to hide it, Robyn Matthews is a nurturer by design and that's one of the reasons we work so well together. I plan and take care of everyone and everything, and Rob's my foundation, my solid rock always there to knock me on my ass and tell me when enough is enough.

"I love you Aly-Cat."

"Love you too Robs, always." Boys and drama come and go but it will always be Robyn and I in the end. It just has to be.

She pulled away now "Okay, enough with the easy let's move on to the really shitty stuff…"

She gave me a knowing glance as we simultaneously got out of the car and I was able to finish her sentence.

_"Degrassi."_

_{Claire Edward's point of view}_

They came in through the double doors of Degrassi like they owned the place. The two girls had this freakishly intimidating confidence to them that had a part of me quaking in fear but another part hungry for more of them.

It was impossible to tell which girl was the president and which was vice, they both had a similar air of authority that neither Drew nor our team could even hope to decipher or imitate.

One thing was left certain for us though: these girls were insanely _beautiful_. One was incredibly tall -well taller than me- with acne free tan skin, red hair, and supermodel like legs while the other curvy, sassy, tan and well sexy.

I tried not to feel inadequate and insecure compared to the two bombshells walking in with their professional looking briefcases, and flawless features but who wouldn't feel like crap compared to these girls.

I looked to Drew searching for the mask of calm he usually wore but now he was a star struck mess and it was really starting to annoy and worry me. Nothing changed, in fact things got worse, when the girls came closer and the redhead stretched out her hand to Drew and smiled a could be picture perfect smile had it not been for the gap in her teeth. But I suppose that only made her look all the more unattainably flawless showing that she was perfectly imperfect.

Drew gingerly took her impeccably manicured hand "Hello Mr. President," I don't know if she meant to sound so seductive but nonetheless she was.

He cleared his throat "How'd ya know I was the president?" he asked dumbly clearly unaware of the tag on his suit jacket saying _'Mister President'_.

Dallas let out a rough bark of a laugh but it was the shorter, darker, brunette next to her that answered in a dry uncaring voice "Your tag says _Mr. President_, genius." This only caused the rest of the team to laugh and Drew's cheeks to flare up coloring them that adorable pink I loved so much.

"Rob," the redhead hissed under her breath.

The shorter one rolled her eyes before looking up at Drew "Sorry," she began with a soft shrug of her shoulders "If I don't have my morning coffee and at least five ounces of sugar I get a little-"

"Bitchy." The other girl finished for her to which Drew began to laugh uncontrollably.

We all began to give him looks, save for the redhead who just smiled at him "Sorry," he said and then whispered so low that only I could hear him "You just make me nervous." I ground my teeth in frustration.

I didn't get why I was so worked up over Drew fawning over little miss supermodel even _after_ I had confessed to him our kiss meant nothing. I didn't like him looking at a girl I could never compete with, with such attraction.

I hated it.

It made me burn with…with…with…

_Jealousy_.

I was jealous of Drew Torres, my friend, my president, my _forbidden_ crush, moving on from his ex-fiancé Bianca Desousa with someone other than me.

And it absolutely terrifying.

_{Mike Dallas' point of view}_

These girls were smoking hot, nobody could deny and I doubt no one even wanted to.

I couldn't ignore that the redhead was cute but the shorter, curvier, tanner chick was way more my speed plus it was obvious Drew had a thing for Red. But I also couldn't get her out of my head, from her sarcastic voice to her teasing green eyes to the swish of her long bouncy brown hair.

_Did I seriously just use the words _'swish'_ and _'bouncy'_ in the same sentence?_

I subconsciously shook my head while actually scratching the back of my neck. For a while everything was all quiet while Drew and Red played their little eye fucking game and I continued to check out Shorty every now and then until Edwards coughed her little _'look at me'_ cough and we all did exactly that.

"So I'm Claire Edwards VP," she then turned to the rest of us and began to introduce us one by one and I couldn't help but notice how Shorty's glance lingered on me for a little longer than normal.

Drew took this time to do one of his signature head bobs in Red's direction "You know our names wanna tell us yours?"

Red blushed before flipping her hair out of her pretty green eyes "Alyson" she mumbled something else before speaking louder "I'm the president."

Shorty was trying so hard to hide her laughter before straightening out "Robyn Matthews Vice." She said with a friendly smile and a curt nod.

Red took this time to begin speaking "So I was thinking we could take this time to you know discuss the technical stuff with the merge and everything in between." Drew led the way to the conference room and we began to discuss the spacing, events, and planning for how we wanted the rest of the school year to go.

_{Drew Torres' point of view}_

School was going to start in about fifteen minutes and everyone was beginning to leave. Robyn stood up holding her bag and collecting her stuff before shooting Alyson a look and left with Dallas.

Alyson came up to me now sitting on the chair closest to my own "So Mr. President," did she know her voice did that? "Care to tell me what I can expect here at Degrassi?" I swallowed trying to force the lump that was forming in my throat.

It did not work.

_{Robyn Matthews' point of view}_

Dallas was hot, but I tried not to let that get to me as we walked outside to the front of the school. It was Drew's idea to set up a table so the Dalton's could know where to get their schedule but I didn't expect freaking Mike Dallas to be out here with me.

I tried not to look at him or even talk to him, I knew if I did, I would begin thinking about all the possible things I could be doing with and _to_ him. I shook my head trying to think about Travis my one and only. My boyfriend the love of my life. Who was currently texting me.

I unlocked my phone to read:

_'U mean evrything 2 me Robyn J'_

I smiled softly Travis was always sending me stuff like this out of the blue so like always I replied as quickly as I could.

_'Luv you Travis 3'_

I heard Dallas let out a quick cough causing me to look up at him "Can I help you?" ask irritated. I was one to get pissed when people were trying to intrude on stuff like this; Dallas and I were not in any kind of conversation so he had no reason to cut me off from texting my boyfriend.

"Thought we were supposed to be working together Robyn," I scowled and folded my arms across my chest.

"Correct me if I'm wrong _Mike_," he winced as I said his first name "We're the only ones out here." A soft baby pink tint colored his caramel cheeks and as quickly as it appeared, it left his lightly chiseled features.

"We should _always_ be prepared."

I couldn't help but snicker "Well aren't you the model student?" I asked sarcastically.

"What can I saw Matthews?" he leaned in closer to my height before whispering in a husky tone "You rub off on me."

I bit my tongue trying not to say what I really wanted to say and settled for the good ol "I have a boyfriend."

He smirked "Noooo, really?" he breathed out an exaggerated breath sounding just as sarcastic as me, maybe even more.

I narrowed my eyes annoyed "You're a prick." I hissed all the more annoyed but before I could go on, my stupid phone chimed indicating Travis had texted me back.

"Better get that, wouldn't want your precious boyfriend to worry." He warned patronizingly.

To his clear satisfaction, I grudgingly unlocked my phone once more

_'Not as much as I love you.'_

For some reason Travis' text didn't have that butterfly inducing effect it had on me like it usually did.

And like any good girlfriend I blamed it all on the hot guy next to me "I _hate_ you." I proclaimed with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't peg you for the lying type Matthews." Was Mike Dallas' calm retort that left me baffled, annoyed, and turned on all in one horribly confusing sitting.

_{Claire Edward's point of view}_

"You should've seen her Aly," I groaned into my cell to my BFF who was taking the day off to spend time with her perfect boyfriend Leo "She was all over him the slut."

_"Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?"_ Aly asked between labored breaths and I knew Leo was once again trying pry her off the phone.

I huffed in embarrassment as I shifted to cradling my phone between my shoulder and ear "I'm not jealous just thoroughly disgusted," I concluded as I unlocked my locker "And why would I be jealous when I have someone as amazing as Eli?"

_"Ah yes, Eli the cheater."_ she replied bitterly

I felt my cheeks flame up in embarrassment glad she couldn't see me "Nobody's perfect," I decided to shift the conversation back to a safer place. Her. Her and her perfect boyfriend "Well except for Leo." And by the soft giggle, I knew she had taken the bait and was onto talking about her super fabulous French beau.

I was shaken from my conversation by the sounds of both a feminine and manly laughter chasing down the hall. I stiffened knowing the manlier laugh came from none other than Drew Torres and the female had to be Alison freaking Jacobs.

I decided to stay hidden from sight and see just what they could have to talk about, other than presidential business.

"So your name is seriously Alyson-Wonderland?" he asked with an incredulous laugh.

I bit back a snicker as she nodded sheepishly her red hair moving with her "I didn't choose it Drew." She proclaimed defensively.

"Fair enough," he amended with a breathy chuckle "But if you could, would you change it?" he asked skeptically.

"Abso-lut-ely not," Alyson firmly stated "I mean if I did I would run out of good Halloween ideas." She joked and I grudgingly had to admit, it was a pretty good idea.

"So how'd you get named Alyson-Wonderland?" he asked and I could hear their steps pick up and I concluded they had begun walking again.

I heard her sigh softly "My uh, mom, loved that book her dad would read it to her every single night and I guess she just fell in love with Alice so yeah." Her voice was barely a whisper now.

"Your mom sounds cool,"

She inhaled sharply "She is." Okay they sounded way too close for comfort, so I decided to peek around the lockers I had been hiding behind. It took all strength not to gasp as I saw his hand on her cheek and her hand over his as they stared intensely into each other's eyes.

They leaned in and I knew I had to act so I walked briskly over to the two while franticly shouting "Drew!"Causing the two to jump apart and Drew to scowl down at me while Alyson made up some jumbled excuse and took off running in the other direction.

I tried to look as innocent as I could

_{Alyson-Wonderland's point of view}_

I put my quadriplegic muscles to use as I dashed down the hall and out into the front of the school. I found Robyn sitting a bit too close to Dallas laughing over something he must have said or did. If I was in my right mind and not freaking out I would have teased her and then asked her about Travis but clearly, I wasn't.

I was too frazzled to even think of 'nicely' pulling her up from her seat but instead I settled for yanking her up without notice and fleeing to a nice little nook away from nosey ears. "What the HELL?" Robyn demanded furious her eyes wild and cheeks red probably from her pent up anger.

I decided to just blurt everything out "IalmostkissedDrewTorres." I quickly said hoping she wouldn't understand.

"YOU KISSED DREW-" I clamped my hand over mouth before she could say any more.

"Almost," I corrected trying to make it okay.

"Your Alyson Jacobs you don't just kiss random guy-"

"Almost kissed"

She continued with her rant "It took you a whole month before you even _thought_ about kissing Todd," I cringed at the mention of my last boyfriend.

"So I like to take things slow," I said defensively, to which she just laughed, a cruel cynical laugh.

"Slow?" she parroted "Honey you put _snails_ to shame."

I scoffed "This is not time for you to judge Rob," I hissed angrily.

"Then what do you want from me?" she demanded.

"Advice!" I pleaded.

She inhaled deeply pinching the bridge of her nose between forefinger and thumb "Do you _like_ him?" she asked and rolled my eyes.

"Obviously!"

Robyn narrowed her eyes "Don't get pissy," I hunched my shoulders in defeat and settled for a simple nod "Then I don't see the problem Aly-Cat."

I inhaled deeply "He was engaged."

Robyn instantly went white as a sheet "Huge. Problem."

_{Mike Dallas' point of view}_

"You kissed?" I repeated a little skeptical to the idea that Drew, mister brokenhearted, could land a girl like that that fast.

"Well kinda," he revised sheepishly.

"What do you mean kinda?" I demanded.

"We were about to-"

I cut in "What do you mean about to?"

"Claire-"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed "Claire," I parroted to his annoyance.

"Stop doing that man,"

I rose my hands in surrender.

"Claire walked in at the exact moment and before I could talk to her Alyson ran off." I could tell he was in some serious regret and full of 'what ifs' and shit like that.

I rubbed my chin in thought "Don't ya think it's weird Claire chose that exact moment to ya know mess you up?"

He had that clueless look on his face again "What do ya mean?"

"I mean Edwards still has a thing for you, ya dumbass."

"Look, Claire Edwards doesn't have _'feelings'_ for me…"

_{Claire Edward's point of view}_

I looked in the bathroom mirror my own blue eyes staring back at me.

"I have _feelings_ for Drew Torres."

* * *

_**AN: I hope you like it :)**_

_**~love Diana**_


End file.
